10112086 EOD alpha
'1086 AY and SP' AY: Hello? SP: Pardon me for a moment. AY: Okay. : about 30 seconds pass SP: Apologies, you must be short on time. AY: Very. I have a question... : about 5 seconds pass SP: I'm waiting; if you're asking. AY: Right, so I've been a little busy with some new friends- SP: Still trying to cope with being rejected by the fat man locked in a room? I did so by becoming a doctor again. AY: Nonono, nothing on the lines of that bastard. Did you ever have someone you loved? SP: Yes. The people I hated killed them. Then I tried again. The people I hated made me kill them. AY: Sad...I'm sorry for your losses. My problem here is, I like this guy, yeah, but he doesn't take me seriously. SP: Isn't quite Japan, isn't it? AY: It's my looks, I don't fit the part. SP: Masks always conceal identity. AY: No shit. SP: This adds mystery, and people are afraid of what they don't know. AY: Yeah, nobody seems to be scared of me unless I have a gun in hand and a psychotic grin. SP: When people don't see how you feel, it scares them. AY: I see your point, thanks. SP: I infer my answer works. AY: Yes. : end '986 AM and I' AM: You... : about 5 seconds pass AM: YOU! I: You...knew this...would come... AM: Why are you here? This is America! We're not scared of your legendary kind here! I: Yet...every one of you...is scared by...ghosts... AM: That's beside the point you torturous fuck! I: Really...it isn't... AM: What do you want? You already took my fame, my power, my pride, and my moral standards...EVERYTHING. Everything except all the tangible, physical stuff. You only leave my invulnerability alone so you can torment me longer! I: Truth be...told...you still can...kill yourself... AM: You know it's the only way... I: It's...your fault... AM: NO! I: You hurt...them...you hurt...them all... AM: I didn't want to, now Nate thinks I'm a monster! I: I...tried talking...to him before...that girl...I hate her... AM: So you used ME against her? You made me do it! I: I know... AM: Learn some self control! You used ME against her! She didn't deserve that! She's so young, and Nate is doing her best to protect her and you used me against them both, you knew. You knew It'd come to this. You wanted us to suffer. Suffer together so that your tiny plan to split me and Nate would work, right? Well guess what? It DID. You ruined my last means of friendship just to repay for what YOU thought was the wrong thing to do after her death so long ago. And- not only that, but you up and vanished that girlfriend I had too! Using your power abusively to prove a point that we ALIVE people can solve on our own. Haven't you ever heard of GRIEF? It's how we deal with this! God damn fucking ghost, just learn to chill! I: It's...more than...lack of self...control, it's...manipulation, idiot... AM: You're not going to leave, are you... I: You have...so many guns...use one of...them wisely...and aim for...yourself... AM: I don't think I have any other stronger options...other than waiting it out, and that's what I suppose I'll do. The only thing stopping me is when the Earth burns up... : end '786 KF and NH' KF: Hey, you still asleep? NH: What do you think. KF: Sorry, I...sorry. NH: Is something wrong? KF: No I...maybe, yeah. Something was on my mind. NH: What is it? KF: What's to come of Europe? NH: I don't know. KF: Aren't we all lucky those who closed it up, closed it up? It would have easily been worldwide. NH: I just don't see why you chose Florida. KF: Indulge me, will you? NH: You yourself aren't some time-surviving freak like me, so what will I do when you're gone? KF: That's really nice of you to say, but I don't want to think of that too soon. NH: I don't blame you. KF: *sigh* I just want to live freely and happily for once, Germany was very punctual. Had to do everything as it were. NH: You can, now. KF: I...I can't do that without thinking of them. NH: Who? KF: Them. They didn't have to die. NH: No, of course not. KF: I feel guilty. NH: Don't be. KF: I know. NH: I'm pretty tired, aren't you? KF: Yeah... NH: Let's sleep. KF: Yeah... : end Category:Bypassed Files